


The Sun and The Moon

by harpy_snarlie508



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Good for them, Inspired by Fanart, Moon! Amity, One Shot, Sun! Luz, The sun and moon is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508
Summary: "momma, do you know the story of the sun and the moon?" the child asks."oh yes but there are many versions out there. some obscure than the other." the mother replied."then, tell me what version you know."
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	The Sun and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot is inspired by @raven_art22. i really love her artwork and i recommend you give her a follow!

"momma, are the sun and moon friends?" a child asked, curious as they stared up above the starry night with the new dawn slowly approaching from the east. as they and their mother liked to stay up in their roof to stargaze.

"hm? well, from what i've heard. they're more than friends." the mother said, rather intrigued at the question. "you mean lovers? they're lovers?!" the child sprung up from the roof, stimming in excitement as they thought both celestial beings are lovers.

the mother giggles, she grabbed their child's hand softly and pulled them back down to sit. "that's what your grandmother told me. do you wanna hear about it?" the child rapidly nods their head, almost making their mother worry of them snapping their head off.

"easy there," the mother giggles again, she patted the space on her lap and the child reluctantly sat down on it. they both looked up to the sky, a beautiful canvas the earth can offer with it's painters. the sun and moon bringing pulchritudinous colors to it.

"hm, okay. let's start in the beginning. the sun is the most dazzling being across the universe, the most radiant!" the child gasped "are they beautiful?" they asked.

"of course! she was the first one to be created, to bring light across the darkness. some envied, some smitten but there's only one person the sun will chose over the stacks of suitors."

"the moon!!"

the mother nods "that's right. though, the moon is a different story. she's cold and distant, she doesn't associate herself from other stars or planetary bodies. it was long before earth was made, everyone above is doing their own thing but the moon stays far."

she's right there. shining the brightest in the whole galaxy while she talked to mercury and venus or preferably called as gus and willow.

the moon has watched everybody be smitten at the elegant glow of the sun. her bubbly and outgoing attitude is fun to have, everyone loves luz while the moon stays remote.

feelings. that's what amity has for luz. feelings that shouldn't be there as it's unrequited, but it allures her and she hates it. i guess you could say, the sun's rays are bewitching and it makes it hard for amity to be keeping her feelings harboured but she has a reason for it.

she'll burn.

though, amity can see that luz can be around with willow and gus longer than needed and they didn't burn or disintegrate into ashes but amity is still afraid.

she's also afraid that someone so radiate be someone with her, dull and cold. amity will only bring down luz, she knows it. everybody does.

"what are you doing being melancholy over there amity? come join us!" amity perked up as she heard the sweet voice that seem to drip ever so smoothly out of her tongue. she looked to the right to see luz brightly smiling, it's also blinding to say the least.

the sun deity wore a golden dress, the top has designs of whips of flares and the bottom is freckled with glitters that shines it fullest when luz is extremely happy about something.

the entire thing about luz drastically contrasts amity.

amity has a pale blue complexion while luz has a beautiful brown skin with her shoulders glow and her eyes compliments it.

"i'd rather stay here, thank you for the invitation." amity replied, she turned away but suddenly, she felt something warm wrap her hand.

amity whipped her head around to see luz in front of her, her cheeks grew warm, warmer than her hand the sun is holding. "it wasn't an invitation." luz winked before she started pulling amity out of her spot of solitude and heads towards where willow and gus are.

amity pulled her hand off luz's hold, making both deities abruptly stop. luz turned around with worry riddle in her face "amity, what's wrong?" she asked. amity looked away as she hugged herself.

she absolutely hates it when she suddenly feels something other than cold when luz is speaking to her. "it's just..." amity starts but she held her tongue, she'll sound stupid.

"why?"

luz rose a brow, confused "huh?"

amity bit her lip "why do you insist on bothering me when you have a vast number of people to do that than me." she said, it sounds mean but that's how the moon would put it.

she genuinely wonders that far too much. ever since luz came, she constantly tries to get amity into her circle much to the moon's displease but whatever amity throws at luz as to try and get the sun to notice she doesn't want to be around her (even though, she secretly wants to). luz didn't grasp that and just kept coming.

luz, on the other hand, didn't take the offense or it's too far to hit her. "because you looked lonely. i mean, i'd be pretty lonely too if i stay in one place with no one to talk to." she said.

amity softly gasps "wh- i'm- yo-" she wanted to say she isn't lonely but she kept biting her tongue.

"it's okay." luz softly placed her hand onto amity's shoulder, slowly setting the moon at ease. "i'm always here if you need someone, amity." the sun winked at the moon once again.

before luz could return back to willow and gus, who's watching the entire affair with great interest and has already placed their bets on something, amity caught luz's arm to stop her.

luz was surprised, she felt her cheeks glow but she pulled it down. she looked over her shoulder and saw that amity is looking down. "stay.. for company.." amity mutters, timidly admitting does she does crave the sun's presence near.

not miles away, near. a few feet beside her, near.

that's what amity wants, so does luz.

the attraction luz has for amity is greatly immense than other people that tried to be with her. she does like everyone but amity is _different._

it's rather hard to describe it via words because feelings this substantial isn't the day to day luz has for everyone. she would just use her hands to explain and leave to it whoever is unluckly enough to decipher her gestures.

it's not infatuation. never has been. admiration? the moon does display great authority and is precise. crush? well.. perhaps.

_love?_

it's drawing closer to that.

luz slowly nods as she smiles "okay." she pulled her arm back from amity only for her to lace her hand onto the moon's. amity's face completely blew up, she turned away, not wanting for luz to see her in such a state.

but, oh, luz saw it alright. it makes her feel giddy and she started stimming in place.

"and after that encounter, the sun and moon would continue to spend time with each other eventually.. guess what happens next." the mother challenged her child.

"uh.. they went out to get food?" the child replied innocently. the mother chuckles and shakes her head much to the child's disappointment. "aw man! then, tell me what happened! tell me! tell me!"

"they fell in love."

"yes!!"

"it wasn't easy to offer something so precious just to risk it being not being reciprocated but, when the sun and moon set their worried aside. they finally met eye to eye and will spend their entire eternal years with each other. the end." as the mother finished her story, her child leaned against her as they stared above.

"wow and they still love each to this day?" the child asked as they looked up to their mother.

the mother nods "yes, their love is greater than the rest because they'll never be separated."

"whoa.. that's the story of our sun and moon?" the child asked, their mouth agape as they stared at the now bright sky as the moon retreats to the west.

"oh no, not _ours_. the moon we have now is phobos, it belonged to mars. the sun asked for mars to lend one of her moons to earth for the moon sun loved will be free and unshackled." the mother explained to clear up any confusion.

_luz is more than willing to set her lover free from a shackle she doesn't deserve to have._

"oh!" the child slowly nods as they slowly understand the said story. "that's beautiful."

the mother nods "indeed. whenever there's an eclipse, it was rumoured that luz and amity would have an ethereal ball. a dance." she said. "really? when's the next eclipse? i wanna see the dance!" the child stood up from the roof again as smiled.

"wait, you called the sun and moon; luz and amity?"

"yes, that's their preferred names." then, the mother stood up and placed her hand onto her child's shoulder "and soon, little one. soon and the two lovers will finally hold each other once again."


End file.
